


Сиквел без злодея

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Hale-centric, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Menstruation, Oral Sex, Reverse Knotting, Rituals, Romance, Temporary, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Чтобы победить магию Неметона Стайлзу пришлось пойти на жертву, которая не просто далась не только ему, но и Дереку. А Питер опять всех обманул!





	Сиквел без злодея

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: АУ после 3а  
> Примечания: я очень люблю Стайлза, и начинала фик в надежде потешиться превращением его в девочку и погладить его Дереком, но неожиданно оказалось, что это история про Дерека и его проблемы, которые решаются за счет Стайлза (в итоге он не в накладе). Здесь, кстати, все эгоисты и мудаки, и мнение автора не совпадает с мнением персонажей

Дерек не пожалел мыла и вычистил под ногтями, но от ладоней пахло, как из-под двери в комнату Стайлза – неправильным Стайлзом и кровью, тоже неправильной. Вроде то, а вроде и нет. Было неспокойно, от того как спуталось все. Нос говорил, что это не Стайлз, или немножко не Стайлз, или просто другой Стайлз... другая. Если бы он мог закрыть глаза и не видеть, что почти ничего не изменилось, и положиться только на нюх, было бы гораздо легче.   
За дверью что-то упало, Стайлз чертыхнулся сдавленным голосом, и Дерек сжал руки коленями. Рядом дернулся Скотт.  
– Помощь нужна? – громко спросила Лидия. Скрипнула кровать, что-то зашуршало. У Стайлза сбился пульс и неправильный запах усилился. Дерек стал дышать ртом. – Стайлз?  
Лидия покрутила ручку, но безуспешно. Стайлз за стеной завозился, сосредоточенно сопя. Дерек представил себе, как раздуваются его ноздри на каждом вдохе, как кривятся губы и морщится лоб. Неправильный запах тянул, как луна. Хотелось встать, выбить дверь, войти, исправить неправильное, убрать боль. Посмотреть. Одежда скрывала изменения, но Дерек знал о них, и чуял, и волновался. Ему не нравилось, что здесь Скотт и Лидия, почти так же сильно, как то, что Стайлзу, который ненавидел кровь, который целовался – с его же слов – один раз, у которого столько смелости, что хватило бы на целый город, приходилось делать такое. В бок воткнулся локоть Скотта.  
– Ты рычишь, – прошептал он и взглянул удивленно.  
Получалось, что Стайлз делал это и с собой, и с Дереком. Он закрыл рот и медленно выдохнул через нос, стараясь успокоиться, но не успел, потому что дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Стайлз. Темные круги вокруг глаз и некрасивый нервный румянец подчеркивали его бледность. Пальцы на фоне черного пакета для мусора, в котором лежали теперь пригодные для проведения ритуала выданные Дитоном каменные колья, казались неживыми.   
– Нужно что-то придумать с грудью, она прыгает, – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек невольно скользнул взглядом по застегнутой на все пуговицы клетчатой рубашке.   
Грудь у Стайлза была маленькая, нечему прыгать. Лидия скептически склонила голову влево.  
– Она не должна тебе сильно мешать, но если хочешь, у меня есть купон в Victoria’s Secret.  
Глаза у Стайлза полезли из орбит.  
– Ты вслух сказал, бро, – сочувственно проговорил Скотт. – Пока не решишь, хочешь ли кружевной лифчик, можно замотать эластичным бинтом.  
Стайлз побледнел еще сильнее и захлопнул дверь, послав Дереку в лицо цунами неправильного запаха.  
– Только не затягивай слишком туго! Или, знаешь что, давай лучше я помогу!  
– Он справится, – процедила Лидия и, развернувшись, пошла к лестнице. Колья в мусорном пакете тяжело стукнули друг о друга. – Пойдемте.  
*  
Дерек пошел и вернулся, как возвращается собака, когда натягивается цепь. Неправильный запах держал не хуже. Чем дальше, тем сильнее сжимало горло, чем ближе, тем больше хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Он привычно скользнул в окно, привычно нашел глазами пока не заметившего его Стайлза и, споткнувшись, громко втянул воздух, выпадая из привычной беззвучности. Стайлз взмахнул...а руками и уронила что-то. Это был моток эластичного бинта, один или два оборота которого уже обвивали Стайлз под грудью, он прокатился по полу, разворачиваясь, и теперь от Дерека к Стайлз с её выворачивающим душу запахом и большими розовыми сосками на маленьких прыгучих сиськах вела узкая красная дорожка.  
Дерек хотел, чтобы Стайлз сказал что-нибудь. Сказала. Он не мог дышать нормально. Он мог только надеяться. Но Стайлз заплакала, и он сбежал в тот же миг, как унюхал слезы – раньше, чем увидел.  
*  
Часа в три ночи в свете худеющей луны Дерек вспомнил о трансгендерах и почти успокоился. Запертые в теле не того пола, они не те, кем кажутся. Стайлз – не тот, кем кажется, всегда таким был, и Дерек давно это знал. К тому же, время шло, конец неправильному приближался с каждой минутой, и надо было только дождаться, перетерпеть оставшиеся до ритуала недели и жить дальше. Дерек попытался привычно нырнуть в омут вины, но дымная душная глубина отказывалась принимать его, она уплотнилась и держала, чтобы над поверхностью торчала только голова, а тяжелое тело мертво висело, как тогда, в бассейне. Дерек опустил взгляд и увидел рядом со своими ногами в черных джинсах и ботинках чужие голые и босые ноги, по-медвежьи волосатые, но с длинными пальцами и аккуратными круглыми ногтями, покрытыми кроваво-красным лаком. С русалочьей плавностью они изгибались в суставах, завораживая размеренными волнообразными движениями. В неверной темноте Дерек различил несколько родинок над коленом, желто-зеленый синяк на худощавом бедре и почувствовал, что у него стоит.   
– Держись, – скользнул в ухо правильный голос Стайлза. – Если мы не утонем, я тебя поцелую.  
Снилось что-то еще, неважное, лишнее, мелочное, оно забылось, стоило выбраться из-под одеяла. Позавтракав, Дерек зашел в аптеку, где купил пачку ежедневных прокладок, не ежедневных на две капли с нежной поверхностью и ярко-красный лак для ногтей. В торговом центре он застрял на целый час, зато купил то, что хотел. После короткой остановки в закусочной он свернул на улицу, где жил Стайлз.   
«Буду через 5 минут», – написал он в смс, хотя уже стоял под окном и слушал, как бьется сердце Стайлза. Знакомый ритм внушал уверенность, что у Дерека есть право быть здесь, что они оба имеют право держаться.  
– Что еще случилось? – голос звучал выше обычного, и светлая шея в родинках над воротником рубашки была ровной и гладкой, без кадыка. – Так и будешь молчать? Дерек, я почти не спал, если ты не скажешь, что я должен сделать, то я при всем желании ничего не смогу для тебя сде...  
Дерек протянул Стайлзу оба пакета.   
– Что это? – По счастью, Стайлз нашел картошку спиральками и бургер, зашуршал бумажной оберткой, озадаченно засопел. – Ты принес мне завтрак? Твои дела настолько плохи? Прости, чувак, прямо сейчас я не готов отрезать тебе руку, хоть закорми меня картошкой. У меня такая хрень с центром тяжести, ты не представляешь! У нас с координацией вообще паршивые отношения, а теперь я, как первый раз на коньках, только без коньков, в общем, за пилу мне лучше не браться.  
– Стайлз, – сказал Дерек, удивляясь тому, что связки не подвели, что имя не зацепилось за лезущие клыки. – Ешь, пока горячее.  
Чтобы унять новое беспокойство в запахе Стайлза, надо было сказать, что помощь не нужна, что ему ничего не нужно, но Дерек не хотел врать. Ему было нужно и много. Для начала, чтобы его не прогнали.  
– Поверить не могу, что ты опустился до взятки. Всегда считал, что ты выше подобных вещей, Дерек. Тем более что я давно разбаловал вашу волчью братию и готов загребать жар голыми руками по первому требованию. Да скажи уже, в чем дело, мне кусок в горло не полезет!  
Дерек развернулся и вышел в окно. В спину летело разное, но, главное, не картошка и не содержимое второго пакета, и он засчитал себе победу в первом раунде. В любом случае, он не ждал, что Стайлз натянет красную или серую компрессионную майку прямо при нем или кинется примерять серые хлопковые шорты с героями «Гравити Фоллс», или накрасит ногти лаком, который Дерек купил в последний момент, поддавшись импульсу, и который, по-хорошему, не стоило отдавать.  
Никому из них не угрожала смертельная опасность, но он хотел и мог помочь. Он не ждал благодарности, и все же, когда телефон пикнул входящим «спасибо» с номера Стайлза, у Дерека внутри распустился какой-то узел, и стало легче дышать.  
*  
Дерек сидел на крыше дома Стилински прямо над его кроватью и слушал, как Стайлз водит ладонью свободной руки по покрывалу. Он разговаривал по телефону со Скоттом, словно им не хватило времени в школе.   
– Да, она принесла мне купон, – сказал Стайлз. – Я заглянул в онлайн-магазин, ага, но оно странное, Скотт, не представляю, как бы я это надел. Конечно, красиво, там такие кружева и все разноцветное, с бантиками и финтифлюшками, дух захватывает. Я бы обдрочился при других обстоятельствах... Нет, нет... ну, как-то в голову не пришло... Что? Да самому не верится, угу. Ты прав, бро, мне просто надо немного привыкнуть и тогда я обязательно... Кто в здравом уме упустит возможность испытать мультиогразм, ха-ха, не я точно... Что? Нет, не заметил ничего страннее его обычных ненормальностей, разве что он приходил сегодня утром, принес мне гамбургер и картошку и еще разное... Господи, Скотт, ну трусы он мне принес женские с Мейбл Пайнс и спортивные майки! До того тугие, я еле влез, нет, не трусы, трусы удобные, не давят, просто потому что не на что давить, ты лучше меня это знаешь и с твоей стороны подло... майки плотные, облегающие под грудью и на спине, классные. Я бы на месте девчонок вообще не смотрел на кружева, когда есть такие майки, спина сама распрямляется, центр тяжести почти на месте, я себя опять человеком почувствовал, Скотт! Они как будто обнимают... И еще лак. Очень смешно, Скотт, нет, не для волос... к-красный. Как наша форма для лакросса, тон 4224, как ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого и мой номер в команде. Откуда мне знать зачем, сам спроси его при случае, мне моя жизнь еще дорога. Нет, он не издевался! Он... он не издевался надо мной, Скотт, не надо отрывать ему яйца. Не знаю, откуда знаю, просто знаю. Кстати, что за нездоровая тяга к гениталиям, сказал бы руки, я бы ни словом не возразил. У нас с Дереком и его руками долгая и сложная история взаимоотношений, было бы несправедливо о них забыть, после того, что было между нами... О боже, Скотти, сбавь обороты, я имею в виду тот случай, когда он хотел, чтобы я отрезал ему руку, а не то, что ты подумал! Как тебе вообще в голову пришло, он трогает меня... нет, давай так. Физический контакт между нами возникает, лишь когда Дереку необходимо мануально изменить мое положение в пространстве, например, чтобы убрать меня с пути быстро двигающихся опасных объектов, а те пару раз, когда он толкнул меня к стене или шарахнул носом об руль, не в счет, я сам напросился. Погоди, надо найти зарядку, батарея почти сдохла.  
Когда Стайлз наконец нажал кнопку отбоя, Дерек прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Ему впервые в жизни хотелось быть женской компрессионной майкой с кевларом и дополнительной поддержкой.  
*  
На тренировке по лакроссу – Дерек наблюдал из-за деревьев, стараясь, чтобы никто не заметил – Стайлз упал всего два раза, зато трижды попал по воротам и сделал несколько успешных пассов. Он был необычайно сосредоточен, но, сколько Дерек ни принюхивался, таблеточная нота в его запахе не горчила сильнее обычного, она оставалась чуть ли ни единственной привычной, почти родной.   
Дереку было очень страшно.  
А Стайлз, если заткнуть нос и уши, не боялся совсем, но Дерек не оглох и не потерял нюх, он знал, и это знание толкало между лопаток, дергало за невидимый поводок, заставляло выйти из укрытия и приблизиться, словно его присутствие могло разбить волны кипящего вокруг Стайлза ужаса. Опыт говорил, что стало бы только хуже, поэтому Дерек не вышел, даже когда тренер дунул в свисток и отпустил команду. Дерек прятался в тенях, пока Стайлз шел к джипу, прыгал по кустам и крышам, пока он ехал домой. Не дышал, пока Стайлз мылся – торопливо и почти не касаясь кожи, словно прикосновения к изменившемуся телу причиняли боль. Он чуть не свалился на газон, когда почувствовал приправленную уксусом бутаноловую вонь. Дерек давно перестал быть альфой и почти забыл, как это, но сейчас он видел красное, даже когда не смотрел.  
Утром он принес Стайлзу бургер и молочный коктейль. Ноготь (и большая часть кутикулы) на безымянном пальце левой руки Стайлза покрывал лак.  
Когда ему предложили чай, Дерек снова сбежал.  
*  
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты зашел, – сказал Стайлз на следующий день, ковыряя ногтем среднего пальца лак на безымянном. У него были искусанные губы, прыщ между бровей и настолько отчаянное сердцебиение, что отказать не получилось.  
Дурак дураком Дерек застыл посреди комнаты и смотрел, как Стайлз разворачивает бургер. Кутикула вокруг окрашенного ногтя очистилась, зато махрилась заусеницами, почему-то напоминая о по-медвежьи мохнатых ногах из сна. Дерек чувствовал себя извращенцем, перемножая неправильный запах Стайлза на свои воспоминания и звук, с которым не новая клетчатая рубашка терлась о предположительную футболку, надетую на новую – красную или серую? красную или серую?! – майку с дополнительной поддержкой для груди. Шуршание бумажной обертки создавало помехи, предсказуемо, но оттого не менее раздражающе влезал в расчеты запах еды, и хотелось – Дерек очень медленно выдохнул – поднять край клетчатой рубашки и предположительной футболки, чтобы посмотреть. Ему нужно было знать.  
– Что ты хочешь.  
Он правильно выбрал момент: Стайлз как раз запихал в рот половину бургера и теперь жевал, старательно двигая челюстями. А Дерек столь же старательно не смотрел на гладкое горло без кадыка, он вообще никуда конкретно не смотрел и потому пропустил момент, когда Стайлз оторвал половину бургера и протянул ему.  
– Сядь.   
Дерек, как во сне, сел на пахучую незаправленную кровать и стал есть. Было невкусно, но он справился первым и, опять встав, направился к окну.  
– Я только... в общем, они ведут себя, будто все нормально, будто все в порядке и это ужасно бесит. Чувак, ты – мой островок нормальности, потому что происходящее со мной – совсем, абсолютно, на сто десять процентов не нормально, и ты с твоими завтраками и подарками и сопением тоже ненормальный, и это большое утешение сейчас, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Что за фигня с сопением, кстати? Разве у вервульфов бывает насморк? Ты чуть ли не ртом дышишь, я уже начинаю нервничать, серьезно, чувак. И ээ... лак для ногтей? В следующий раз ты притащишь мне восковые полоски для удаления волос или крем от целлюлита? Я же не настоящая девушка, Дерек! Это временно! И целлюлита у меня нет. Пока. Потому что если я продолжу жрать твои бургеры, то покроюсь им с ног до головы и мои и без того мизерные шансы на секс в двадцать первом веке улетят в трубу.  
– Тебе нельзя заниматься сексом, – ляпнул Дерек и в ужасе свел брови.  
– Но не до смерти же! – взвился Стайлз. У него горели щеки, и прыщ, и глаза. Дерек понял, что не видел ничего красивее, даже когда солнце просвечивало насквозь розовое ухо Пейдж, было иначе. – Клянусь, вот отращу яйца обратно, пойду в «Джунгли» и прыгну на первого, кто посмотрит на меня! Или даже раньше, Эсмеральда найдет мне кого-нибудь, кому без яиц даже интереснее. Да не рычи ты, сначала ритуал! Раз моя девственность никому, кроме Неметона даром не сдалась. Хорошо, что ему плевать на целлюлит.  
Дерек представил Стайлза с целлюлитом и, тяжело сглотнув, чуть не поперхнулся, – он все еще рычал на грани слышимости, и слюна попала не в то горло.  
– Ну вот, сначала сопишь, теперь кашляешь, ты уверен, что не подхватил какой-нибудь вергрипп? Как обычный грипп, но с клыками и когтями, осложнения похлеще отравления аконитом и омелой, а чем лечить, спрашивается? У меня сейчас голова не варит, ты умрешь, о господи, что же делать?  
– Тихо, – Дерек сам не заметил, как поймал взлетевшую руку за запястье и дернул на себя. Стайлз потерял равновесие, стал заваливаться вперед, но Дерек его выровнял и, подтянув ближе, поставил между своих колен, опер твердым животом о свой лоб. В животе урчало, переваривая половину бургера. – Я не умру.   
– Обещаешь? – Стайлз трясся мелкой дрожью и пахнул так, что Дерек укусил его за рубашку, футболку и, кажется, майку. От мысли, что еще миллиметр, и он коснулся бы бока, бросило в жар. Хотелось пообещать, что никто не умрет, если у них получится, если они все сделают правильно, если кровожадному Неметону действительно есть дело до девственности Стайлза, но зубы не разжимались.  
*  
– Что? – голос у Лидии был раздраженный. Она всегда разговаривала с Дереком таким тоном, будто он ей задолжал как минимум миллион и открыл рот, чтобы попросить еще.  
– Ты уверена, что получится?  
– Это как хождение по углям, Дерек. Несмотря на полностью научное обоснование, большинство до сих пор считает, что если вера сильна, ты справишься. Даже Стайлз верит, что воображение важнее знания, и я не собираюсь настаивать на обратном, если это поможет нам добиться цели. Я думала, проблемы возникнут у Скотта, но никак не у тебя. Держи язык за зубами, или...  
Дерек нажал отбой, не дождавшись угроз.  
*  
Дитон даже не пустил его за рябиновую перегородку и, пригвоздив к месту безмятежным взглядом, не дал закончить вопрос.  
– Сомнения могут повредить делу. Из-за крайней нестабильности силы мистера Стилински исход предприятия зависит от его настроения куда сильнее, чем от самого ритуала, какие бы усилия ни предпринимались для его проведения. Возражения несколько запоздали, мне кажется, их стоило высказать на этапе обсуждения, когда Питер Хейл только предлагал, или хотя бы до того, как мистер Стилински любезно вызвался пожертвовать свою кровь и...  
– Мы обманываем его.  
– Нет, если ритуал сработает. А он сработает, если никто не убедит мистера Стилински в обратном, так что нет никакого обмана, в худшем случае небольшая манипуляция, мистер Хейл.  
Мистер Хейл, мистер Стилински. Он даже не называл их по именам, зато как ни в чем не бывало рассуждал об этической стороне «предприятия». Дерек развернулся и вышел, не попрощавшись, – он действительно запоздал со своими сомнениями.  
*  
– У нашей бесценной мисс Стилински все в порядке? Ты нервный в последнее время, неужели ежедневные встречи с утра пораньше не утоляют хотя бы сердечного голода? Если тебе нужен совет насчет подарков, то ты пришел по адресу.  
Дерек не выдохнул медленно, не прикрыл на миг глаза, чтобы скрыть голубое свечение, не сжал кулаки так, чтобы заострившиеся ногти проткнули кожу ладоней.  
– Покажи книгу.  
– Я послал тебе ммс с фотографией страницы еще до того, как предложил Скотту разобраться с Неметоном.   
– Питер, – с терпением, которого не было, перебил его Дерек, – покажи книгу.  
– Там на латыни, может быть, дать тебе копию перевода мисс Мартин?  
Перевод Дерек процитировал бы с любого места, даже если его поднять среди ночи, он хотел еще раз увидеть книгу, в которую Питер умудрился вставить страницу с описанием вымышленного ритуала для усыпления Неметона. Подделка удалась на славу. Ни люди, ни даже истинный альфа не заметили бы подвоха: бумага была хрупкой и старой, пахла тем же, чем и вся книга, чернила не отличались по цвету, даже начертание букв совпадало. Дерек не знал наверняка, но почти не сомневался, что слова и грамматические конструкции, характерные для времени, когда создавался этот рукописный сборник, Питер выбрал исключительно из спортивного интереса. Из того же, из которого вписал в ритуал добровольно пожертвованную кровь девственницы – просто кровь, менструальную и кровь от дефлорации. Из того же, из которого поместил этот текст перед заклинанием, позволяющим превратить мужчину в женщину.  
– Радуйся, что мне не взбрело в голову усыплять Неметон совокуплением с жертвенной девственницей прямо на пне с последующим вырыванием ее горла при десяти свидетелях. Как думаешь, наша безотказная мисс Стилински пошла бы на это?  
Иногда очень хотелось убить Питера еще раз. Но гораздо больше хотелось, чтобы Стайлз мучился не зря.  
*  
– ... хлюпает, но хоть ты тресни, уже и запястье болит, и палец размок, – частил Стайлз в телефоне Скотта, – я просто не доживу до ритуала, это кошмар, Скотти, просто кошмар. Кажется, еще минута и вот оно, только стоит мысли отклониться от курса, минута умножается на бесконечность! Ты меня знаешь, я за равные права, но именно женщинам надо законодательно обеспечить компенсацию, потому что так жить нельзя. Я ответственно заявляю, это не жизнь, Скотт. Не знаю, налоговые льготы какие-нибудь, скидки на обучение, подарочные карты в спа, купоны на туфли или бесплатный интернет по выбору! Кстати, порно теперь выглядит куда менее привлекательно, что, наверное, логично, когда они суют эти огромные штуки в живых людей. Правда у меня пока не дошли руки до гей-порно, как считаешь, оно тоже покажется мерзким?  
Скотт смущенно взглянул на Дерека и махнул в сторону кровати, садись, мол. Дерек остался стоять.  
– Не знаю, бро, Эллисон...  
– Не все в мире крутится вокруг Эллисон!  
– Боже, Стайлз! Я хотел сказать, что ей нравилось смотреть со мной гей-порно! Я не ты и не знаю статистику, мне известно наверняка только про одну женщину, не проще ли тебе попробовать? И вообще, тут Дерек пришел, я перезвоню.  
Стайлз издал непонятный звук и сбросил звонок. Дерек сглотнул – сморщенные от остро-пахнущей влаги кончики пальцев вперемешку с тяжелым дыханием и шлепками плоти о плоть наполнили сознание. Скотт кашлянул. Если бы статус зависел от красноты ушей, выяснить, кто теперь альфа в Бикон Хиллз, удалось бы не скоро.  
– Стайлз говорит...  
– Я слышал, что он говорит.  
– Что ты приходишь каждое утро. У тебя все нормально?  
– Ты должен беспокоиться не обо мне, – вскипел Дерек.   
– А ты не должен мне указывать! – тут же завелся Скотт в ответ.  
– Еще как должен, если ты не видишь дальше, – хотелось сказать «проблем с Эллисон», но Дерек сдержался, – собственного носа!  
– И чего же я не вижу?  
– Что Стайлз...  
– Стайлз говорит, что все в порядке!  
– Стайлз много чего говорит!  
Дверь в комнату распахнулась, и на пороге показалась заспанная Мелисса в пижаме:  
– Нельзя ли не орать, когда я со смены?!  
– Прости, мам.  
– Извините.  
– Тихо тут, – Мелисса недовольно посмотрела на них обоих и вышла, бормоча: – до полнолуния почти три недели, а вы как с цепи сорвались. У Стайлза СДВГ и мощнейший гормональный сдвиг, у вас же никаких оправданий. Чтобы не слышала вас больше.  
– Вы знаете? – удивился Дерек.  
Мелисса медленно обернулась.  
– Он приходил вчера посоветоваться насчет головокружений и боли в нижней части живота. Если честно, я в вас разочарована: вы заставили его пойти на такое и не хотите помочь с обыкновенным болевым синдромом? Ты собачек жалеешь больше, чем лучшего друга, Скотт.   
– Я не знал, – потупился Скотт.  
Я тоже, подумал Дерек, задом шагая к окну.  
– Теперь знаешь.  
Дверь в Мелиссину спальню не успела закрыться, а Дерек уже заводил машину.  
Сомневаться действительно было поздно. Оставалось дойти до конца с минимальными потерями.  
Когда они только обсуждали, стоит ли пытаться, Скотт бросил несколько ксерокопий прямо на коробки от китайской еды – углом они упали в остатки ло-мейн, и с тех пор менструация ассоциировалась у Дерека с куриным бульоном, устричным соусом и грибами шиитаке. Он много раз прочитал объяснения, еще больше раз просчитал по календарю варианты, но так и не понял, когда измененное заклинанием тело Стайлза решит избавиться от лишнего эндометрия. То, что в нем сначала должна была созреть яйцеклетка, вообще не укладывалось в голове. Они надеялись, что не придется ждать полный цикл, но и не исключали такой возможности.   
– У женщин, проживающих в холодных климатических зонах, менархе наступает между тринадцатью и двадцатью годами, – с многозначительной ухмылкой зачитал Питер.  
Стайлз кинул в него грязной салфеткой – не попал, конечно.  
– У нас тепло! – возмутился Скотт, и у Дерека отлегло от сердца, словно он уже тогда понимал, чего ему будет стоить каждый день ожидания. Мысль о том, что Стайлзу придется пару лет жить с другим набором половых органов и притом сохранять целибат, вызывала протест. В любом случае, Стайлз согласился.  
– Если придется круглосуточно отгонять претендентов на мою непорочность не месяц, а год, утешайтесь мыслью, что вы страдаете ради всеобщего блага, – сколько бы Стайлз ни храбрился, комната пропиталась запахом его страха, и Дерек неделю не мог сесть на диван без того, чтобы не покрыться мурашками с ног до головы.  
*  
Окно было открыто. Окно Стайлза всегда было открыто для них, даже сейчас.  
– Ты не представляешь, как я тебе рад.   
Бледный, провонявший обезболивающими Стайлз лежал на кровати, поставив ноутбук на живот.   
– Принеси мне попить и пожевать, я умираю, как есть хочется.  
По неписаным правилам их общения полагалось возмутиться, показать средний палец или хотя бы проигнорировать требование, но Дерек кивнул и отправился на кухню. Если бы Стайлз попросил билет на Комик Кон, он бы позвонил Скотту, чтобы спросить, где его взять. Нет, он нагуглил бы сам, чего бы это ни стоило.  
– Сделай себе что-нибудь тоже, – прилетело в спину, когда Дерек наливал воду в кружку с надписью «Отец года». – Там печеные индейские грудки для сэндвичей, и положи мне побольше маринованных огурцов. Только заикнись насчет беременности, я тебе затолкаю их в жопу прямо в банке и не посмотрю, что ты гордый вервульф, а я слабый человечишко – рябину, аконит и омелу еще никто не отменял. Не думай, что я постесняюсь их использовать!  
Дерек выбрал из блюда с фруктами яблоко покраснее, быстро нарезал ломтиками и отнес наверх вместе с водой.  
– Тебе погреть?  
Стайлз непонимающе посмотрел на него. Давешний прыщ между бровей лопнул, и теперь из розового круга выглядывал полупрозрачный желтоватый кристаллик застывшей сукровицы. У Дерека сжалось в груди.  
– Ты хочешь горячий сэндвич или не надо разогревать?  
– Горячий, раз уж ты спросил. А можно сначала подогреть, а огурцы потом добавить? Если ты расплавишь мне сыр, я забуду, что у нас есть в холодильнике, и ты сможешь нормально поесть, только не трогай контейнер с голубой крышкой, это папин ужин.  
*  
Уже стемнело, когда пришел Скотт. Стайлз давно спал, свернувшись вокруг завернутой в толстое полотенце бутылки с кипятком. Дерек сидел на полу возле кровати и читал в телефоне отзывы на Goodreads, ухом касаясь середины влажной от пота длиннопалой ладони. Ему было почти без разницы, заметны ли в тусклом свете черные линии на его лице и шее, но он постарался показать, что не уйдет, даже если его отсюда погонят.  
Дерек проснулся от шума воды в ванной. В комнате сильно пахло кровью, страхом и неловкостью. Не включая свет, он снял с пустой кровати испачканное белье и провел ладонью по еще теплому матрасу – было сухо. Он как раз перестелил постель и положил подушку в изголовье, когда Стайлз вернулся в комнату и, спотыкаясь, пошел к столу, на который опустил неплотно завязанный пакет для мусора, в котором глухо стукнулись друг о друга готовые для ритуала рябиновые колья.  
– Ни слова. Сейчас твое неумение пользоваться речевым аппаратом для построения связных предложений как нельзя кстати. Если распирает, можешь порычать. Гррррр.  
– Грррр, – послушно сказал Дерек, возвращая на кровать одеяло. Стало необъяснимо легче. Вода в бутылке остыла, и надо было сходить на кухню, нагреть чайник или попробовать засунуть бутылку в микроволновку, или хотя бы взять Стайлза за руку и забрать боль, чтобы он смог уснуть.  
– Гр-гр, – Стайлз лег на бок у самого края и посмотрел на Дерека. Скорее всего, он видел сгусток темноты в темноте пожиже. – У тебя глаза светятся.  
Безлунная ночь выела цвет из глаз Стайлза, и с его бледного лица глядели бездонные озера мрака. На миг показалось, что это навсегда, и Дерек в ужасе застыл на месте.  
– Как маяк. Теперь понятно, почему наш город так называется. Все летит на свет твоего волшебного фонаря, по пути убивает, что получится, и в итоге убивается об тебя. Не без нашей помощи, конечно. Нет, не слушай меня, не надо подливать масла в огонь чувства вины. А-а! Скажи мне заткнуться!  
– Ты же сам запретил мне говорить.  
– Дерек! Грррр! Гр!  
– Заткнись, Стайлз.  
– Спасибо.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– Все бы тебе острить.  
– Грр.  
– Грр, – Стайлз сам безошибочно поймал его за руку и потянул на себя – страх, боль, темноту. – Ты теплый, как грелка.  
– Ты бы определился, маяк или грелка, – проворчал Дерек. Он упирался коленями в боковину кровати, нависал сверху, как чудовища на картинках в бестиарии.  
– Маяк постоянно, а грелка в качестве подработки? – зевок исказил последнее слово, и это стало последней каплей. Дерек перебрался через Стайлза и осторожно устроился сзади большой ложкой.  
– Надеюсь, шериф не пристрелит меня. Пули в качестве оплаты не принимаются.  
– Гр.  
– Спи, – он положил ладонь на напряженный плоский живот, жалея, что футболка не задралась, а резинка не сползла, и сосредоточился на кончике носа, которым уткнулся в душистую макушку – боль можно было тянуть и оттуда.  
*  
Он работал грелкой еще три ночи – синяки из-под стайлзовых глаз переползли на лицо Дерека, по крайней мере, попытались, но он досыпал днем, пока Стайлз и те, что остались от стаи, пытались обогатиться знаниями в школе. До ритуала оставалось не больше недели.  
– А если не получится?  
Внутри похолодело. Именно этого они опасались – сомнений. Стайлз должен верить, что ритуал сработает, малейшая неуверенность в исходе дела приведет к провалу, и Неметон будет взывать к каждому сверхъестественному существу в мире, пока оно не снимется с места и не явится в Бикон Хиллз, неся с собой проблемы, хаос и смерть.  
– Если я застряну так навсегда?   
Сердце Стайлза колотилось Дереку в барабанные перепонки, частило и спотыкалось о поверхностные вдохи. Дерек понятия не имел, как помочь при панической атаке. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что в худшем случае Стайлз потеряет сознание, и тогда дыхание само восстановится, главное, поймать, когда он упадет, чтобы не ушибся, но он не знал наверняка. Зато он точно знал другое: облегчение, что приступ паники спровоцировал не страх перед скорым ритуалом, делало его законченным мудаком.  
– Будешь первой женщиной, которой не понаслышке известно, что такое спермотоксикоз, – он поймал потную ладонь и положил себе на грудь, направляя удары в перекрестье линий. – Дыши медленно. Слушай мое дыхание. Давай вместе. Стайлз!  
Стайлз завалился на бок, карие радужки закатились под веки, и Дерек смирился с очередным провалом, но продолжил демонстративно вдыхать через нос и на четыре счета выпускать воздух через рот.  
Если бы он застрял в женском теле, грелся бы мыслью о том, что больше никогда не будет один. Стоит только решиться, и через девять месяцев у него будет ребенок. Родное существо, семья, причина, повод и продолжение в одном крошечном существе, плоть от плоти и кровь от крови. За девять месяцев можно успеть многое. Упокоить Неметон, найти нормальный дом для ребенка... Может, Стайлз тоже захотел бы ребенка, когда бы свыкся и осознал преимущества.   
К тому времени, как Стайлз очнулся, Дерек уже доругал себя за то, что представил это дитя слишком похожим на себя.  
*  
Он подтягивался и считал, как обычно, но отвлекся после восьмидесяти и начал фантазировать. Раньше, до пожара, он часто рисовал в воображении разные вещи. Например, как они с Пейдж побегут по лесу под песню луны, как упадут в мягкую траву и будут кататься, пока она не собьется во влажные от росы, сока и пота вороха, пока не останется ничего внутри, кроме сладкой гудящей истомы. Или как мама посмотрит на Кейт и скажет: «Добро пожаловать в семью». Он поморщился и, отпустив правую руку, подтянулся на левой. Начал отсчет заново.  
Один: Стайлз – самая неправильная женщина в мире. У нее широченные плечи, крепкие запястья, слишком узкие бедра и перевитые сухой мускулатурой ноги с большими ступнями. Туфли приходится покупать в магазинах для трансвеститов или ходить в спортивной обуви. В любой одежде она похожа на трансвестита с поразительно нежной кожей на щеках и подбородке и без кадыка. Дома Стайлз носит платья.  
Два: Он еще немного вырос и теперь выше Дерека. Даже плечи у Стайлза шире, но Дерек по-прежнему тяжелее, и поэтому Стайлзу приходится поднапрячься, чтобы сбить его с ног и улечься сверху.  
Три: «Вот видишь, необязательно подставлять бок под укус, чтобы раз в месяц превращаться в чудовище», – Стайлз вынимает из шкафчика под раковиной полупустую пачку тампонов и машет на Дерека: «Кыш из ванной».  
Четыре: «Давай попробуем 69? Кто первый кончит, пойдет открывать дверь курьеру и... Ладно, Дерек, я просто хочу спустить тебе в рот!»  
Пять: «Давай попробуем этот тест, на нем будет грустный смайл, если опять мимо».  
Шесть: «Ты видел, как я забил? Все три раза?»  
Семь: Платья натягиваются на животе.  
Восемь: «Ну давай, сделай это, я знаю, как тебе хочется меня заткнуть, можешь держать меня за волосы».  
Девять: Отекшие ноги не влезают ни во что, кроме шлепанцев. Дерек ходит босиком. Переваливается.  
Десять: Кора качает колыбель. Стайлз умудряется нависать над спящим малышом и пыжиться, разглаживая на груди красную футболку с надписью «Лучший дядя на свете».  
Одиннадцать: Футболка темнеет от влаги, липнет к ноющим соскам. Песню луны заглушает младенческий плач. Зеркало отражает одинаковые синяки у них под глазами.  
Двенадцать: Ему все равно.  
Коснувшись подбородком притолоки в тринадцатый раз, Дерек понял, что примет любой исход, кроме того, в котором у них не получится, поэтому он досчитал до сотни и сменил руку – Стайлзу нравились его мышцы.  
*  
Он всегда знал, что он трус, поэтому почти не грыз себя за то, что накануне ритуала убежал в заповедник и добросовестно обновил пограничные метки, думая лишь о том, насколько выросли деревья, обмелели ручьи и заросли овраги. Это давно нужно было сделать, но ни у кого не доходили руки («И прочие части тела», – внутренний голос говорил с интонациями Стайлза, он давно привык). Их территория была велика – потребовался вечер и целый день, и он жалел, что не взял поесть и воду, потому что пришлось останавливаться у ручья и тратить время на ягоды. Обдирая особенно удачный колючий куст, Дерек подумал, что еще пару месяцев назад просто прошел бы мимо. Он бы даже не заметил, что голоден, и просто продолжил бы двигаться к цели. Теперь ему хотелось. В основном, конечно, простых вещей: еды (иногда мороженого или печенья, а когда приснился сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и вареньем, он залез к Стилински и слопал половину свежей буханки цельнозернового хлеба, даже не намазывая, просто черпал ложкой из обеих банок по очереди и совал в рот, стоя возле раковины, полной немытой посуды), пить, секса, спать на мягком и в тепле, читать. Наверное, хотелось и раньше, только он не замечал: на автопилоте ел, пил и спал, где придется, кусал старшеклассников – делал только то, что было нужно, чтобы не сдохнуть самому и не дать сдохнуть тем, кто случайно оказался поблизости. Теперь он аккуратно сломал несколько усыпанных ягодами веточек и протаскал их до заката, расстраиваясь, если отрывалась от стебля и падала под ноги особенно спелая ягода. Он раздавил несколько и застывал на некоторое время, завороженный маленькими красными пятнышками на серо-коричневом ковре из прошлогодних листьев, истыканном зелеными травяными стрелками. Они не были похожи на кровь – цвет был не тот, запах и близко не напоминал железо, и соль, и медь, и все же он думал о Стайлзе, об очередной тройке холодных тяжелых кольев, о крови, неправильной, правильной, все равно какой крови, которая должна оставаться внутри, потому что там ей место, и больше нигде, о Неметоне, немертвом мертвом дереве, о ритуале упокоения, о ритуале превращения, о возвращении.   
Он бежал к городу и думал, что наконец возвращается в Бикон Хиллз по-настоящему: пешком, с пожухлым ягодным букетиком, к человеку по имени Стайлз Стилински, чья вера усмиряет магию вековых дубов. Чей неодолимый идиотизм пробуждает. Пробуждает желание. Пробуждает желание жить, а не выживать.  
*  
Дерек отважился прийти к Неметону лишь вечером: сумерки уже вытекли из теней и потихоньку синели в остывающем воздухе. Привычные лесные запахи мешались с запахом запекшейся крови, отчего по коже расползались злые мурашки, и особенным, ни на что не похожим запахом, который издавала пущенная в дело искра. Между корней торчали из голой сухой земли верхушки девяти кольев, а сам пень ничуть не изменился внешне, трудно было судить, насколько успешно прошел ритуал.   
– Дитон говорит, что у нас получилось, – послышалось с противоположной стороны пня, и Дерек вздрогнул. Он не чувствовал Стайлза, не слышал его дыхания и пульса, шороха ткани – ничего, будто его здесь не было, пока он не воздвигся прямо напротив с обычной неловкостью: во всех своих рубашках, с чернотой под глазами и похожим на свежую ножевую рану ртом. Прямое давление на рану, всплыло в голове из руководства по оказанию первой помощи, позволяет выиграть время. Дерек забрался коленями на Неметон и так, на коленях, пересек его по диаметру, пока не оказался почти вплотную к укутанной в мягкую клетчатую фланель груди. Вокруг шептал, скрипел, потрескивал вечерний заповедник, но знакомого торопливого ритма, который выстукивало сердце Стайлза, не было. Дерека прошибло потом.  
– Что ты делаешь здесь один, – сказал он и уставился на блестящие в быстро густеющих сумерках губы. Хотелось совсем другого. Нужно было другое. Он сжал кулак, и малина ему отомстила, воткнувшись каждым крохотным шипом в линии на ладони. – Здесь опасно одному ночью.  
– Я тебя умоляю, – рана изогнулась перевернутой подковой, сомкнулась краями на миг и разомкнулась снова, – я под защитой, даже ты меня не заметил. Я впервые в жизни застал врасплох оборотня, и не какого-нибудь, а урожденного, вау, надо отметить.  
Дерек послушно поднял малиновый букет на уровень лица. Он не понимал, что происходит.   
– О, – Стайлз потянулся губами: укололся, сморщил нос, уронил две сочные ягоды на пень и только третью смог съесть. – Вкусно, спасибо.  
– Что ты делаешь.  
Стайлз не был похож на себя, и дело было не в том, что под слоями ткани по-прежнему пряталось измененное для ритуала тело, а в том, что Дерек не чувствовал в нем ничего, кроме искры – непокорной колючей силы, непредсказуемой и сладкой, как спелая лесная малина.  
– Разве не очевидно? – плечи знакомым движением поехали к ушам, длинные руки взлетели в стороны. – Я жду тебя. Мы усыпили Неметон, но ему должны сниться хорошие сны. А раз ты был первым, кто побеспокоил его, значит, тебе и быть последним, кто выключит свет. Надо завершить ритуал, Дерек.  
– В книге Питера не было ничего подобного.  
Уже совсем стемнело, но он увидел, что Стайлз закатил глаза, и стало необъяснимо легче.  
– Конечно, не было! – Запах искры на миг усилился, забивая нос, и почти исчез, после чего Дерек наконец различил нервный стук Стайлзова сердца, услышал, как он сглатывает, как бессознательно трет влажными от пота ладонями по джинсам, как он пахнет – еще неправильно, но уже знакомо, и хорошо. – Но это сработает, Дерек, поверь! Я верю, и ты верь. Считай, что это такая терапия, если хочешь. Это даст тебе ощущение завершенности.  
В наступившей темноте нельзя было хотя бы притвориться, что он попал в Сумеречную зону.  
– Господи, да нам просто нужно здесь трахнуться, причем так, чтобы понравилось обоим.  
Пульс Стайлза заглушил все вокруг.  
– Что?  
– О, боже, знак вопроса! Кажется, я все-таки тебя сломал... Ну, прости, я понимаю, что я не в твоем вкусе. Тебе нравятся красивые амбициозные женщины с убийственными наклонностями... О, а я кидал в дядю Питера коктейль Молотова, помнишь? И амбиции у меня ого-го, правда с красотой как-то не очень. Зато, – Стайлз посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и перестал частить, – тебе не обязательно сдерживаться. Ты же ни разу не трахался с кем-то, перед кем не надо скрывать, кто ты. Н-ну... наверное? А я не испугаюсь и не убегу, если твои брови вдруг решат нас покинуть, я ведь уже зн...  
Дерек все же закрыл ему рот рукой. Теплые влажные губы несколько секунд шевелились под ладонью, словно целовали, и это было убийственно.  
– Не надо меня уговаривать, просто скажи, что ты хочешь.  
Губы снова зашевелились, торопливо и настойчиво, глаза в дюймах от лица Дерека расширились, и он убрал руку.  
– Я, конечно, предпочел бы на кровати после ужина и кино, но выбирать не приходится. Черт, я из тех девчонок, про кого пишут в мужском туалете.   
Дерек снова закрыл ему рот – ненадолго, потом опомнился и не отдернул руку. Он отдернулся и весь целиком, сев на пятки. Стайлз тянулся, как приклеенный, пока не стукнулся коленками о край Неметона и не ойкнул так громко, что с кустов неподалеку снялась стайка устроившихся на ночь мелких птиц.  
– Прости, но как бы мне ни была ненавистна мысль снова лишать тебя выбора, тебе придется. Не смотри, что ли, закрой глаза, заткни нос, – Стайлз ловко подцепил собачку молнии и решительно расстегнул Дереку джинсы. – Рот у всех одинаковый, а Эсмеральда говорит, что мой дорогого стоит, хотя это спорный момент, потому что я тренировался только на бананах, а от них не дождешься обратной связи, и я, в общем, без отзывов не могу быть уверен, насколько правильно делаю. Зато последние два раза я пробовал на молодых кабачках...Бананы кончились, не надо делать вот это вот бровями! Ну и что, что темно, я знаю, что ты делаешь! А ты знаешь, какая у них нежная кожура?! На первом остались следы зубов, не стану врать, но на втором – ни одного. Есть чем гордиться, а? Дерек, нам просто нужно сделать друг другу приятно. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь меня, я постараюсь, обещаю, тебе понравится, ты только не напрягайся так...  
– А тебе?  
– Что мне?  
– Тебе понравится?  
Пока Стайлз залезал на пень, Дерек не дышал. Вся эта кабачково-банановая речь и безжалостное давление джинсов как раз под уздечкой, усилившийся запах Стайлза – желанный, хоть и неправильный – мешали сохранять ясность мысли сильнее, чем полнолуние.  
– Слушай мое сердце, Дерек: это будет лучший секс в моей жизни.  
Галоп Стайлзова пульса не сбился с ритма, но почти любой секс будет лучше дефлорации ритуальными кольями. Дерек покачал головой, потом вспомнил, что даже так близко Стайлз не увидит его в темноте.   
– Я не стану тебя трахать.  
– Ну и не надо, мне все равно будет приятно, дай только я...  
– У меня нет презерватива и грязные руки.  
– Что... Что?   
– Ты готов стать матерью? Я нет.  
– Ты не можешь стать матерью, Дерек, у тебя нет матки!  
– Зато у тебя есть. И с моей удачей...  
– Календарный метод контрацепции, конечно, ненадежный, но всего через два дня после окончания менструации... Хотя ты прав, лучше не рисковать. Кто знает, чем это обернется, когда я верну себе член. Мужская беременность пугает даже в фанфикшене. И вообще, по-моему, человеческий анус не может растянуться достаточно, чтобы прошел даже очень маленький недоношенный, но жизнеспособный младенец...  
Дерек поскорее заткнул фонтан, иначе он узнал бы о младенцах и задницах то, что никогда не смог бы забыть. В конце концов, он всегда любил целоваться. Стайлз, как выяснилось, тоже.  
Впрочем, кусаться ему тоже нравилось: губы по очереди, мочка уха, щека, подбородок, кадык, снова нижняя губа… Стайлз спихнул ему джинсы на бедра. Дерек не замечал, пока ветер не шлепнул его по голой заднице прохладной рукой. В черных зрачках Стайлза плавал яркий голубой блик, и это был единственный свет, который был сейчас нужен. Дерек осторожно, чтобы не задеть когтями, поднял край Стайлзовой футболки, основаниями ладоней задрал майку под ней и уставился на белый, как луна, живот. Внутри сжалось от нежности и желания, но Стайлз опять укусил его за ухо, и Дерек, поднявшись на коленях, качнулся бедрами вперед. Первое прикосновение кожей к коже выключило голову. Он, кажется, рычал, дергал бедрами так, чтобы член терся головкой о беззащитно-гладкий участок кожи у Стайлза под пупком и остальным о грубую ткань застегнутых штанов. Ни верхняя пуговица, ни сбившийся на сторону клапан ширинки, ни металлические зубцы молнии под ним не помогали сохранять хотя бы подобие контроля, только на секунды выбивали из марева, волнами расходящегося от тех мест, где размазались капли смазки. Запах стал почти как надо, и это «почти», это крошечное несоответствие, тонкую ноту фальши заглушало биение их сердец, дыхание, шорох ткани, гул крови, и Дерек впервые за столько лет перестал сопротивляться. Ему стало наконец хорошо: свободно, не страшно, не больно. Он не знал, что делает, к чему это приведет – даже оргазм оказался неожиданно быстрым, он ничего не контролировал, просто позволял себе быть, хотеть, жить. Все пути были открыты.  
Он проводил Стайлза до машины и, поколебавшись минуту, сел сзади. Стайлз молчал, истекал восхитительным ароматом удовольствия и возбуждения, и Дерека. Он ерзал на сидении, словно надеялся избавиться от напряжения трением о кресло. Надо было что-то сказать. Варианты кружились вихрем: спасибо, ты не кончил, это был лучший секс в моей жизни, надо повторить, на следующей неделе в кино будет «Университет монстров», сходим вместе? спасибо, повторим, когда ты снова станешь настоящим мальчиком, в любом случае надо повторить, спасибо, я хочу целовать тебя каждый день, ты уверен, что сработало? мне почти все равно, если нет, спасибо. Он был иррационально рад, что Стайлз не кончил. Неметон и без того взял слишком много, хотя бы это они смогут оставить себе.  
– Мне нужно вымыть руки, – решился Дерек.  
Стайлз коротко взглянул на него в зеркало и прибавил скорости.  
– Останови у круглосуточной аптеки на Лейтон.  
Наверняка у Стайлза дома что-то было, но он не желал обходиться лосьоном для рук и бесплатными презервативами дурацких цветов с жуткой ароматизированной смазкой, которые раздают центры полового просвещения.  
– У меня есть силиконовые накладки на зубы. Я купил их, еще когда думал, что у Лидии случится просветление и она поймет, что Джексон ей не подходит, а я – ответ на все вопросы во вселенной и настоящая сбыча мечт. Сделаешь мне кунилингус?  
Джип несся по темным улицам, как голубой метеор.  
– Я не укушу тебя, – от мысли о том, как вспыхнет на языке оргазм Стайлза, у него снова встало. Он даже не обиделся из-за опасений Стайлза, что он может поранить его.  
– Даже если я тебя попрошу?  
– Я больше не альфа, – он не жалел об этом, более того, он был рад.  
– Я помню, Дерек, но мне важно знать. Ты укусишь меня, если я попрошу? Питер предлагал мне, но я отказался. Он даже знал, что я вру, что не хочу укус, и все же не укусил. Я не хотел... Тебя я бы попросил.  
– Но мой укус не изменит тебя! Если ты хотел стать...  
– Изменит. Дерек, это меня изменит. И ты не ответил.  
Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь, подумал Дерек. Машина остановилась возле аптеки.  
– Хорошо.  
В конце концов, это была правда. Все в итоге будет хорошо, даже если сначала будет плохо.

Коробку с презервативами они не вскрыли – он подрочил в душе, а потом спустил в мятую простыню, пока вылизывал Стайлза, вставив ему два пальца и прижимая мизинцем анус.   
– Я потом отсосу тебе, чтобы ты сравнил ощущения, – пообещал Дерек в душистую паховую складку, прямо во влажные волосы, и с восторгом ощутил, как вокруг пальцев снова сжалось. Он приподнялся и перевернул Стайлза на живот, лег сверху. Собственный локоть давил в печень, но он не находил в себе сил убрать руку, отстраниться или сдвинуть колено с пятна впитывающейся в матрас спермы. Мысль о том, что Стайлз впредь будет спать на пахнущем его, Дерека, спермой матрасе была очень приятной. Почти настолько же, как мысль о том, чтобы кончить ему на спину, прямо на узлы позвонков между лопаток, чтобы постепенно стекало к пояснице и потом по талии вниз, в простыню и снова в матрас. Стайлз вымоется, запах останется на нем только намеком, но матрас пропитается так, что будет пахнуть неделями, неизбежно оставляя запах и на самом Стайлзе. Пока Дерек представлял в деталях собственный вклад в ароматическую эволюцию матраса, Стайлз заснул. Дереку раньше доводилось слышать его таким тихим и неподвижным, таким спокойным – с крыши, но он не чувствовал этого всем телом. Необычное ощущение, но он мог бы привыкнуть.  
*  
Он не понял, что его разбудило, и лежал, пялясь в потолок. Точно не солнце, потому что жалюзи закрывали окно, и не шум, потому что тишину нарушал лишь гул падающей в ванну воды и приглушенный стенами птичий щебет. И вот поверх коктейля из неправильного запаха Стайлза и головокружительного аромата секса и удовлетворения он унюхал тот самый. Тело, не просыпаясь, распознало его и среагировало. Дерек никогда прежде не просыпался от счастья, даже в детстве 25 декабря, когда его ждали подарки и на день рождения, и на Рождество.   
Хотелось вскочить и побежать к Стайлзу в ванную, он, конечно, не услышит, что открылась дверь, подскочит, когда Дерек отдернет шторку, и наверняка потеряет равновесие и можно будет поймать его, прижать к себе всем телом – настоящего, вернувшегося. «Просто человек», как же. Дерек повернулся лицом к двери и зажмурился, чтобы не представлять, как у Стайлза будет вставать головкой ему в солнечное сплетение. Они теперь одного роста, и для того чтобы потереться друг от друга членами надо будет забраться под душ. В горяченную – судя по пару, пробирающемуся через поддверную щель, – воду, к холодному кафелю на стенах, к разогретому розовому Стайлзу, к его испуганному сердцебиению и откровенной бесстыдной радости, на которую Дерек подсел за один довольно быстрый оргазм. Вода лилась и лилась, и он открыл глаза. Взгляд упал на пакет из аптеки, который вывалил небогатое нутро на скомканную компрессионную майку. Дерек посмотрел на дырки от своих клыков – от них пошли короткие стрелки вверх и вниз, а затем протянул руку к большому – вчера так верилось в хорошее – флакону смазки.  
Обычно ему не нравился угол, не хватало длины, два было слишком мало, три слишком много, но сейчас нужно было только немножко потерпеть, пока мышцы не расслабятся, и дождаться, пока Стайлз додрочит. Как он это делает? Трет по щели серединой ладони или большим пальцем под уздечкой? Сперма течет по стволу или брызгает на стену и костяшки? Дерек знал, что румянец начинается на скулах и доходит почти до сосков – острых и твердых, теперь вокруг них, наверное, растут волосы. Наверное, после дрочки Стайлза хватит на дольше. Или нет, какая разница. Трахая себя средним и безымянным пальцами, он секунда в секунду следовал за движениями Стайлзовой руки и скалился на дверь в ванную.   
– Боже, Дерек, ты что, улыбаешься?  
Дерек не без усилия открыл глаза и дернул ногой. Он не знал, что делают мышцы его лица, они не слушались. Он почти чувствовал, как вокруг запястья сжимаются более длинные и чуть-чуть более тонкие пальцы – трех как раз будет достаточно, он чуял, как Стайлз снова возбуждается. Он слышал его улыбку громче, чем резкий вдох, когда одеяло сползло на пол, и то, как и без того учащенный пульс пустился в галоп.  
– Пока нет, – ответил Дерек и перекатился на спину, раздвигая ноги.  
– Окей, – сказал Стайлз, снимая с бедер влажное полотенце. – Надеюсь, я правильно понял.  
Теперь Дерек точно улыбался – вызов был принят.  
*  
Его заполнило до краев. Офигительное ощущение принадлежности, легкое жжение, мурашки, неровными пятнами разбегающиеся по коже от каждого толчка, полная свобода от всего, кроме удовольствия лежать в разворошенной кровати, ловить губами дыхание Стайлза, обнимать его и безоглядно радоваться вот этой минуте, двум, трем – сколько получится, что-то сделали с ним. Дерек скрестил лодыжки на Стайлзовой пояснице и подался навстречу толчку. Что-то новое, незнакомое вскипало в нем, как невидимая до поры пена в бутылке кока-колы, которую растрясло в багажнике.  
– Дерек, – Стайлз провел кулаком по его члену от головки вниз и замер на середине. – Ты как?  
Прямо под скользким от смазки и пота мизинцем горело, пульсировало что-то, чего раньше там не было. Кажется, Дерек скулил сквозь клыки. Он отдернул руки от твердой худой задницы во вчерашних синяках от собственных пальцев и ощутил, как лезут когти. Он был абсолютно, совершенно бессилен. Каждое движение члена внутри отдавалось вспышкой новой безупречной чудесности, и Дерек не дал бы ответа, если бы от этого зависела чья-то жизнь, даже жизнь Стайлза. Он мог только дышать, быть, и это было настолько прекрасно, что Дерек в какой-то момент потерял связь с реальностью. Позже, уткнувшись лицом в потную шею, он вспомнил, как пошел на поводу у рефлексов и просто позволил своему телу надеваться на член и трахать кулак, который понемногу раздвигался снизу, и вскоре только большой и указательный пальцы Стайлза доставали друг до друга. Когда он кончал, Стайлз зажимал ему рот ладонью и целовал в щеку. Дерек не удивился бы, если бы Луна слетела с орбиты, но было утро, она укатилась на другую сторону Земли и ей ничего не грозило.  
– Я не знал, что узел это не миф, – сказал Стайлз, даже толком не отдышавшись.  
Дерек тоже не знал. Ему было липко, немного жарко и прекрасно. Он хотел повторить.  
После обещанного минета и римминга – исключительно для сравнения, и после того, как его тело снова решило повязать Стайлзов кулак, они долго лежали на благоухающей кровати, иногда переворачиваясь с боку на бок, чтобы по очереди подышать друг другу в загривок. Нужно было поговорить, но пока Дерек настраивался, вернулся с ночной смены шериф, и пришлось выходить в окно – в расстегнутых джинсах и слишком тесной пахучей футболке наизнанку. Собственная футболка, трусы, носки и куртка остались на полу между кроватью и столом, и это совершенно его не волновало.  
*  
– Рад за тебя, дорогой племянник.  
Дерек, конечно, услышал Питера еще из лифта, но не ожидал, что тот разлегся на диване с гримуаром, от которого пахло мамой, домом, болью и дымом. Питер не лгал.  
– Чего тебе надо? – хорошее настроение и живая утренняя радость еще шептались внутри, так что Дерек почти не напрягся.  
– Ничего, – Питер улыбнулся, почти как раньше, и, встал, положив открытый гримуар на столик. – Не буду тебе мешать.   
*  
Когда Дерек выспался, поел и позвонил, чтобы послушать улыбку Стайлза, дошли руки и до книги – избежавшей гибели в пожаре копии сборника, в котором нашелся способ усыпить Неметон. Чувствуя непонятное беспокойство, Дерек перечитал, в каком порядке и куда полагалось втыкать колья, окропленные кровью девственницы, и что при этом говорить. Описание слово в слово повторяло состряпанную Питером подделку. Дерек перевернул страницу: даже примечания касательно толщины кольев на обороте не отличались от тех, что он видел в книге, с которой работал Стайлз. Но Питер же сказал, что он придумал этот ритуал. Он обсуждал с Дитоном черновые версии при Дереке и предложил состарить подложную страницу обычным чаем! Дерек потрогал коричневатую бумагу – одинаково зернистую с обеих сторон разворота, вот только справа, вместо заклинания для перемены пола шел ритуал очищения ауры. Нумерация была правильная, в оглавлении тоже не было никакой путаницы. Дерек пролистал весь гримуар и нашел способ вылечить зубную боль, ритуал для защиты границ от врагов, многообещающий заговор на удачу, рецепт троллиного глистогонного зелья и список трав для хорошего сна – их предлагалось собрать в определенное время и зашить в подушку так, чтобы не заметил страдающий от бессонницы или кошмаров, – и много чего еще.  
Прокружив по лофту с полчаса, он все же позвонил Стайлзу снова и попросил найти ритуал очищения – тот, с правой стороны разворота.  
– Я горжусь тобой, Дерек, – проговорил Стайлз, шурша страницами, – после вчерашнего ритуала завершения, ты хочешь еще и почиститься, если добавить какое-нибудь новое рождение, то будешь вообще как новенький. Кстати, давно хотел тебя спросить насчет регенерации. Нет, не про отрастание отрезанных конечностей, хотя это тоже интересно, а про психические травмы. Вот Питер, чтоб ему, был в коме и полный псих, но потом же ему стало лучше, и время от времени он почти нормальный – только никому не говори, что я такое сказал! Значит ли это, что чем дальше, тем ближе к норме будет его психическое здоровье? И, что гораздо важнее, можно ли управлять такой регенерацией, как обычной? Или подсознательно замедлять ее, как в тот раз, когда Скотт решил, что ты умер, винил в этом себя и его рана не заживала? Может ли некий вервульф... так, тут что угодно, Дерек, но не ритуал очищения, ты уверен, что он здесь?  
– Угу, – страницы опять зашелестели.  
– Ладно, посмотрю еще раз. Ты точно не помнишь, на какой странице видел его?  
– Нет.  
– Но точно видел?  
Дерек промолчал, только выдохнул медленно через нос.  
– Ой, не заводись, когда я тебя не вижу... В общем, я давно подозреваю, что один мой знакомый вервульф-мученик настолько упрямо цепляется за свое чувство вины, что его психика не регенерирует годами. Как тебе моя теория?  
Дерек закрыл глаза и очень тихо вздохнул – Стайлз не услышал бы, даже будь он оборотнем.  
– Нашел?  
– Ты, наверно, перепутал и он в другом сборнике, зато здесь есть... ты знал, что у троллей бывают глисты? Я даже не подозревал, что бывают сами тролли!  
– Стайлз.  
– Ну что ты стайлзаешь, – в трубке обиженно засопели. – Ты даже не прокомментировал мою теорию, как по мне, она вполне жизнеспо...  
– Я хочу новое рождение. Сам сделай. Я... – Дерек набрал воздуха в грудь, но он застрял на полпути вместе со словами, и пришлось нажать отбой.  
*  
– Ты не договорил, во-первых, а во-вторых, ты что-то крутишь с этим ритуалом очищения, – заявил Стайлз, с грохотом сдвигая в сторону дверь. – Ух ты, у тебя тоже такая есть, – он мигом сцапал гримуар и уставился на тот самый ритуал, который Дерек заставил его искать, – я не знал, что у вас с Дитоном одинаковые. Или нет.  
– Стайлз.  
Дитон получил книгу от Питера, и кроме них двоих знал об этом лишь Дерек.  
– Что за дела, Дерек? Зачем ты... если у тебя есть своя собственная копия и в ней нужный ритуал, зачем ты... Так, погоди-ка, – сердце Стайлза успевало стукнуть трижды, пока тяжело бухнет о ребра Дереково. Стайлз положил книгу на диван и достал из рюкзака ту, что дал ему Дитон. Открыл на закладке, потом на оглавлении. Он, кажется, не дышал, и нежная розовость на его щеках постепенно сменялась некрасивыми красными пятнами.  
– Стайлз.  
– Ты знал?  
– Стайлз, – он шагнул ближе, чтобы ... что? Он ничего не мог сделать, все рушилось снова и опять по его вине.   
– Кто еще знал? Чья была идея, Дитона? Заметь, я не спрашиваю, зачем. Очевидно же, все хотят жить и притом по возможности жить неплохо, без страха пойти на корм привлеченной Неметоном тьме, но почему вы не сказали мне?! Я когда-нибудь отказывался? Я бы все... я бы...   
– Ты бы не поверил, если бы знал, что заклинание придумал Питер.  
Если бы Стайлз не поверил, заклинание Питера не сработало бы, у них бы не было добровольной жертвенной девственницы, и Неметон продолжал бы излучать свою смертоносную магию.  
– Питер?! – голос подвел, и получилось почти пискляво. Стайлз дернулся. – Вы подсунули мне заклинание Питера? Ладно, не было гарантий, что у меня получится, но почему ты... ты же знал! Ты мог сказать, когда у меня выросли сиськи! Я чувствовал себя так дерьмово, и так радовался, когда ты... я думал, ты... а ты просто чувствовал себя виноватым! Что мешало сказать, что я настолько крут, чтобы применить придуманное, никем не проверенное заклинание эффективно, после того как оно сработало?! Я долбаный месяц не мог нормально...  
– Дерек не знал, – послышалось от двери, и Дерек обратился, одним движением задвинул Стайлза себе за спину. Питер на удивление не выглядел довольным собой. – Никто не знал, потому что они выдали бы себя, и ты не смог бы сделать то, что сделал.   
– И что же я сделал, кроме того, что позволил разыграть себя, как последнего идиота? – Стайлз попытался выйти из-за Дерека, но он не дал.   
– Ты смог дать мне надежду, – сказал Питер тихо.  
– Лучше бы я смог дать тебе по морде!  
– Если тебе станет легче на душе, то пожалуйста. Я даже подставлю другую щеку, – Питер шагнул к ним, и Дерек оскалился. Что бы ни представляла собой задуманная Питером игра, она еще не закончилась, как бы Стайлз ни рвался впечатать кулак в скулу Питера. – Впрочем, ты не их тех, кто оценит смирение. Что скажешь насчет правды, Стайлз? Ручаюсь, мой дорогой племянник с радостью поработает для тебя детектором лжи, правда, Дерек?  
– Ты все равно соврешь, если захочешь, – фыркнул Стайлз, почему-то успокаиваясь. – И все равно скажешь то, что задумал, потому что ничто не встанет между злодеем и злодейской речью в конце фильма, правда, Питер? – он в точности повторил вкрадчивую интонацию Питера, отчего Дерека пробрало мурашками.   
– Это сиквел, Стайлз, и злодей в нем не я. В нем вообще нет злодеев, зато есть герой, он же жертва…  
– Я не жертва!  
– … он же победитель. А победитель, как известно, получает все.  
Сердце Питера билось ровно, словно он не спеша прогуливался по лесу, только у Дерека почему-то возникло ощущение, что речь шла совсем не о Стайлзе.  
– Как ты догадался, я действительно подделал страницу, причем с ведома нашего доброго Дитона, твоего непогрешимого Скотта, божественной мисс Мартин и Дерека – и ты в полном праве злиться на них за обман. Должен сказать, что Дерек очень переживал, его пришлось убеждать дольше других, и он сомневался до последнего, прими это к сведению.  
Питер говорил правду, но убить его хотелось не меньше, чем за самую подлую ложь.  
– Ты ошибаешься, в том, насколько я «больной ублюдок», потому что мне никогда не пришло бы в голову окроплять что-нибудь кровью жертвенной девы и уж тем более лишать ее невинности кольями, это прерогатива наших предков. Нет, я всего лишь придумал, как превратить девственника в девственницу, и ты с легкостью воплотил в жизнь мою задумку.   
– С легкостью?! Ты ровно настолько больной ублюдок, насколько я и подумал, если считаешь, что это было легко! – Стайлз оттолкнул Дерека в сторону, и запах его потемнел, как тени в лесу. В лофте вдруг стало нечем дышать.  
– Ты заставил сработать несуществующий ритуал, только потому что хотел этого. Твое тело изменилось и оставалось женским, пока ты не пожелал обратное! И ты даже не знал, что это невозможно!  
Пульс Питера ни разу не сбился с ритма, потому что в его словах не было ни капли лжи.  
– Ладно, спасибо за подпитку для моего эго, но давай ты уже скажешь, зачем тебе все это понадобилось, потому что я не верю в твое бескорыстное желание успокоить Неметон, и я хочу, чтобы ты свалил куда подальше как можно скорее, мне надо поговорить с Дереком.  
В словах Стайлза тоже была правда. И гнев. В них кипело столько гнева, что месяц назад Дерек заякорился бы им навечно.   
– Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты в принципе сумеешь, прежде чем ты проделаешь это со мной.  
Стайлз повернулся к Дереку: широко раскрытые глаза, красные пятна на щеках, разинутый рот – воплощение удивления.  
– Правда что ли?  
Дерек кивнул. Кажется, он начинал понимать. Он ведь и сам думал об этом пару недель назад.   
– Он… – он тяжело сглотнул, – он хочет стаю.   
– Ребенка, – кивнул Питер. – Только моего.   
Гнев Стайлза плеснул буйной волной и утих, словно в задумчивости. Страшно было, как если бы он клокотал и бился в стены, в самое сердце.  
– Ладно, – слово упало в тишину, короткое и тяжелое, как якорь. – Только сначала я должен убедиться, что смогу сделать одну важную вещь, и ты мне поможешь.  
Питер секунду смотрел Стайлзу в глаза, а потом кивнул.  
*  
Когда Дерек вернулся, в лофте пахло рябиной, мочой, дерьмом и кровью, по полу разлилась огромная лужа, а Питер лежал в позе эмбриона на диване в чистых спортивных штанах и футболке, от которой подозрительно пахло Стайлзом, и плакал в голос, громко, так, что обрывалось сердце. Глаза у него были желтые.  
– Если завтра ты все еще будешь хотеть сам родить своего ребенка, я тебе помогу, – сказал Стайлз в сторону дивана и, взяв Дерека за руку, повел вверх по винтовой лестнице.  
Возле кровати он принялся раздевать его, медленно, словно никуда не спешил, и словно руки дрожали у кого-то другого.  
– Я не особенно церемонился с Питером, – сообщил он между делом, – потому что не хотел.   
Стайлз сидел на коленях на полу и тянул вниз Дерековы джинсы, опустив голову, как примерная японская жена, но Дерек ни капли не сомневался о том, кто здесь кому подчиняется. Он смотрел на родинку под розовой мочкой, на завиток волос в затылочной ямке и думал о том, что никогда раньше не был настолько чьим-то. Против власти матери он взбунтовался по глупости, Пейдж не успела дорасти до понимания своих возможностей, Кейт могла бы, но выбрала другое.   
Последним они сняли левый носок. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека снизу вверх.  
– Я тебе верю, – сказал он. Не то, что собирался, но ответ получил тот самый:  
– Я знаю.   
Питер перестал рыдать. Его сердце билось ровно и спокойно, как у спящего младенца.  
Стайлз за руку завел Дерека в ванную и толкнул к унитазу.  
– Питер не послушался меня, и потом нам обоим было неловко.  
– Более неловко, чем мне сейчас? – мочевой пузырь внезапно отказался сотрудничать, хотя раньше за ним не водилось подобной робости.  
– Одно слово, Дерек: меконий, – сказал Стайлз и, вставив пробку, открыл кран. – Он забивает новорожденным нос и рот. И практика показала, что хотя мы с тобой устраиваем магическую инсценировку, дерьмо будет вполне настоящее.  
Слов оказалось куда больше одного, и, похоже, Дерек снова не совладал с лицом, потому что Стайлз дернул плечами и наставил на него палец.  
– Не до арифметики сейчас! Позовешь, когда справишься, я буду… – он неопределенно махнул рукой, – там. Готовиться буду.  
Пока Дерек справлялся с заданием, гоняя по кругу мысли о том, когда они успели дойти до такого уровня интимности, Стайлз шуршал чем-то за стенкой, что-то ронял и тихо чертыхался – похоже, руки у него трястись не перестали. Это странным образом успокоило Дерека, но стоило взглянуть на себя в небольшое зеркало над раковиной, как иллюзия развеялась. Зубы не помещались во рту, а глаза на безбровом наполовину волчьем лице светились голубым.   
Дерек давно подозревал, что изменение цвета глаз после убийства вызвали угрызения совести, пусть и подспудные, не осознанные, и магия на самом деле была почти не причем. Глаза Питера пожелтели, значит, ритуал Стайлза помог ему простить себе убийства невинных. Смерть Лоры. Каким бы он ни стал, до пожара он любил Лору не меньше, чем Дерека, и теперь сможет… Если бы еще сам Дерек простил его. Простил себя – за Пейдж, за маму, отца, Питера и Лору, за Кору, за Скотта, Стайлза и за себя самого.  
Стайлз появился из-за спины – быстро, он не услышал ни шагов, ни приблизившегося сердцебиения, – и, поймав его взгляд в зеркале, набросил на голову какую-то большую мокрую тряпку. Дерека сдавило со всех сторон и стало трудно дышать. Он попытался вырваться, но словно попал в тесный мешок, откуда не было выхода. Паника подступила к самому горлу, и Дерек приготовился драть ткань когтями, и тут Стайлз начал гладить его по спине и бокам, приговаривая, что все будет хорошо, скоро это кончится, ничего страшного, не надо бояться, и пульс его, торопливый и нервный, ни разу не сбился. Дерека сжало еще сильнее, потом отпустило на пару секунд и снова сжало, не больно, просто… неправильно, Дерек хотел, чтобы скорее стало по-старому: неудобно, зато привычно, но его толкнуло под колени, и он упал на бок, потеряв равновесие.   
– Чшшш, – давление опять усилилось, и Дерек задергался на полу, пытаясь освободиться. Он напрягал мышцы, стараясь хотя бы разогнуться, но нечто невидимое неодолимо держало его в скрюченном и беспомощном состоянии. Стайлз ласково гладил его – теперь по заднице, словно подталкивал куда-то, только некуда было двигаться. Теснота, невозможность вдохнуть, темнота… невероятным усилием Дерек перевернулся и уперся коленями в пол. Еще немного и он задохнется.  
– Еще немного и все, – пропыхтел Стайлз, толкая его под зад, – давай, ты справишься, ну же!  
Что-то разорвалось, и Дерек плюхнулся на живот, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы выпростать руки, Стайлз даже перестал подпихивать его сзади и стал тянуть на себя. Бегущая из крана вода грохотала просто оглушительно, было холодно, пахло рябиной, потом и магией. Пара минут отчаянной борьбы, и вот он уже лежит на Стайлзе, уткнувшись в мокрую шею, хватая ртом воздух, а ноги еще спутаны тяжелой серой тряпкой.   
– Умпф, – сказал Стайлз и обнял его крепко-крепко. Дерек не поручился бы, но, кажется, он почувствовал прикосновение губ к макушке. – Теперь надо все смыть.  
Хотелось спросить, что все, но горло перехватило и получилось лишь заскулить. Стайлз поцеловал его в щеку и заворочался, пытаясь выбраться.  
– В ванну, Дерек, нам надо засунуть тебя в ванну. Поверь мне, ты не хочешь, чтобы я окатил тебя из душа. Давай же, мы почти закончили.  
Сердце под ухом билось быстро и ровно, оно легко перекрывало грохот воды, и Дереку нужно было только одно – свернуться вокруг и так лежать до конца времен, поэтому он обхватил Стайлза и, вдохнув поглубже его запах, закрыл глаза.   
Он проснулся от того, что долбанулся локтем о край ванной, и сразу в сознание хлынули звуки: падающей воды, собственного дыхания и с каждой секундой учащающегося пульса, торопливого сердцебиения Стайлза, шорох джинсовой ткани и тоненький, на грани слышимости, зуд электронных плат в мобильнике в его заднем кармане. Запахи не отстали: магия, рябина, горячая вода, пот, страх, нервозность, удовлетворенность – он пока не сообразил, чья.  
– Глаза мне покажи, – Стайлз держал его лицо в ладонях и улыбался так, что надо было обязательно улыбнуться в ответ. – Молодец.  
Ему было… он не знал, как. Он был. Стайлз был. Все было возможно.   
– Я помою тебя, пока поспи, если хочешь, но потом тебе надо будет поднапрячься и перейти на кровать, потому что мне не вытащить тебя самому, – сказал Стайлз и взял наполовину пустую бутылку геля для душа с ненатуральным запахом клюквы, что остался после Коры – Дерек находил утешение в его перламутровой розовости. Он хотел бы прочувствовать, как Стайлз водит скользкими ладонями по его коже, как запускает пальцы в волосы и ласково трогает каждую неровность черепа, но улыбка забрала все силы, и он опять отключился.  
*  
Без привкуса пепла мир был прекрасен настолько, что Дерек сдернул дядю Питера с дивана и стиснул в объятиях, едва увидел. Сонный, дядя Питер обнял его в ответ.  
Птиц он услышал за пару километров до заповедника. Аромат нагретой ранним солнцем листвы – за километр.   
Он добежал до Неметона и, запрыгнув на середину, завыл. Радость взлетела в прохладную лазурь и, отразившись от крохотного пушистого облака в форме… Дерек недоверчиво прищурился, но нет, ошибки не было – в форме барашка – и вернулась обратно.  
В кармане зазвонил телефон.  
– Чего орешь ни свет, ни заря? – спросил Стайлз из трубки. Он зевнул, и Дерека затопило нежностью. Он слушал дыхание Стайлза, удары его сердца и тихий, на грани различимости гуд крови в сосудах, представлял его запах так четко, что защекотало нёбо. – Пыхтишь, как маньячелло, и раз ты меня разбудил, то просто обязан принести мне завтрак, я не ел целых девять с половиной часов, помираю от голода.  
Если бы Дерек не вдыхал старательно воображаемый запах, он бы засмеялся, но он лишь затянулся напоследок, когда Стайлз обронил:  
– Буду ждать тебя в постели, – и нажал отбой.  
Земля подталкивала в пятки, небо пело, сердце, его живое жадное сердце билось в полную силу, стряхнув слои сажи.


End file.
